The Love of an Enemy
by zukofan2005
Summary: Zuko, a cruel prince, wishes to expand his nation. He attacks the Southern Tribe and takes a waterbender prisoner. What happens when this ice princess melts this fire prince's heart? AU story Zutara, Yukka, Taang with some Kataang rated T cuz I'm paranoid
1. Prologue

this story is based on a fan made Zutara trailer I found on . The creator of the trailer was awesome enough to grant me permission to make a fanfic of it as long as I gave them credit :) there's going to be lines from Disney movies. That's because in the fanmade trailer, the creator used them. Enjoy!

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA

* * *

The young children of the Southern Water tribe gathered around an old woman, Hama, inside her house. She had a fire burning in her fireplace to give her and the children light in the dark room. She sat down in a comfy cushioned chair while the children sat or laid on the floor in front of her. They looked at the old storyteller eagerly, waiting for her to begin telling one of her stories she told them night and day. She had promised them the night before that she would tell them an important story. A true one that happened eight years ago. It was a story of love, anger, and war.

"Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But a young woman came into his life when he wished to expand his nation. The girl melted his cold heart, something no one thought could happen."

Hama smiled when she saw that she had the children's undivided attention. They looked at her, if even possible, more eagerly than before and with awe. Her eyes fell on a young girl no older than seven. She was looking at Hama expectantly, mentally begging her to continue the story.

"That, children, is where our story begins."

* * *

I'm sorry that this chapter was so short, but I promise you the next one will be longer!

the fanmade trailer was created by 1Christal2. I'd put in the link but for some reason the edit/preview thing won't keep the link in. to find the video, go to youtube and look up The Love of an Enemy. It will be the only one with clips from ATLA


	2. Reunion

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA

In the village of the Southern Water Tribe eight years ago, a young waterbender woke up from a strange dream. She knew that dreams were meant to be strange but this one seemed stranger than other dreams she had in her life. She had been having the same dream for many nights. Battles raging around her, an inexplicable pain in her heart as if she was dealing with loss, and...the feeling of someone's lips against her's. She had no idea how she could have possibly known what that felt like. She had never kissed a boy in her life. She never even had a boyfriend, though many of the boys in the village tried courting her. She had always turned them down without giving them an actual chance. As stupid as it sounds, they just didn't seem like the one for her. She never felt anything towards the boys who tried to court her, not even the charismatic Jet or sweet Haru.

Katara yawned and stretched her arms over her head. She heard a loud snore and looked down next to her to find her friend Toph in a deep sleep. Katara smiled; the young earthbender was snoring so loud it was a wonder the waterbender was able to sleep at all. She stifled a giggle and got out of bed to get ready for the day.

She put her long, wavy hair in a braid. She left a strand of hair loose on either side of her face; she pulled them back and pinned them loosely to the bun above her braid. She smiled when she saw that her hair loopies were pinned to the bun and put on her parka. She left the still snoring Toph to sleep; years of facing the wrath of the blind earthbender when she was angry taught the waterbender to never wake her up before at least midday. Katara left the bedroom silently. She slowly closed the door behind her to keep it from shutting loudly.

She left the palace she, Toph, Aang, and her grandparents lived in. Cold air hit her face almost immediately. The snow crunched beneath her feet as she walked toward the healing hut. While she walked, Katara looked around at the walls the surrounded the village. The walls were large, high, and made of thick ice. The people of the Southern Water Tribe had no enemies that they knew of but there were rumors spreading that the Fire Nation prince planned to expand his nation by means of war. Katara herself had helped the waterbenders of the village build the walls and could only hope that if there ever was a war, the walls would be strong enough to protect the village. The people of the village had begun doing their daily chores. The children played while the elderly or some of the women watched with smiles on their faces. The men worked on their weapons or homes or were getting ready to go hunting. The villagers bowed to her as she walked past and she bowed back to them. Being the princess of the Southern Water Tribe, she was used to this treatment but she wished that the people wouldn't act so formal around or towards her.

Katara smiled as she watched two young children run across her. She remembered the happy times she spent with her friends when they were at that age. Oh how she missed those carefree times. She also missed her brother Sokka so. He had married Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe the year before and since then they had lived at the north pole so that they would help Chief Arnook watch over the people. As she reminisced in the good old days, the walk to the healing hut didn't seem to take as long as it usually did. She approached the healing hut door and knocked on it, entering when she heard Yugoda's voice inviting her in.

The healing hut held a dozen cots, half a dozen on either side of the room. Yugoda was putting new blankets on the cots when Katara had entered. The old healer smiled at the young waterbender.

"Well hello, Katara." she said walking to Katara, "So good to see you."

Yugoda and Katara hugged each other. They broke the hug and Yugoda inspected Katara's face, smiling even wider.

"You're looking more like Kanna every day when she was your age." she said affectionately.

Katara smiled at the healer. Gran Gran and Yugoda had been best friends for many years. Yugoda was like another grandmother to her.

"What brings you here?" Yugoda asked as she started working on the blankets again.

"I need some help understanding something." answered Katara. She began helping Yugoda with the blankets, "For the past few weeks I've been having the same dream over and over again and I think it's-"

"Oh! A dream!" interrupted Yugoda, looking interested, "Tell me all about it!"

"Well, in my dream, there's this never ending battle raging around me and I keep feeling pain in my heart as if I'm dealing with a loss of someone I care about."

"You must be feeling anxious, Katara. It's the rumors of the upcoming war is what it is."

"I suppose so." said Katara, feeling unconvinced.

"I recommend taking a few days off from waterbending training. Maybe that will take your mind off of the war and will maybe help you stop having those dreams."

Katara didn't want to keep herself from training, she enjoyed it a lot. But she knew that Yugoda meant well and agreed to take a few days break from training.

When she finished helping Yugoda getting the beds ready for anyone who comes in, Katara left the healing hut and started walking back to her home to see if her friends were awake. Maybe spending some time with her friends will help clear her mind.

When she made it back to the palace, she saw her grandfather Pakku kissing Gran Gran goodbye before he left to teach the waterbenders of the tribe. As Katara ascended the steps to the palace, the elderly couple saw her.

"There you are, Katara." said Pakku, "I need you to come to my class to do some demonstrations for the students today."

Katara gave Pakku an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Pakku, but I can't. I went to see Yugoda to ask her about this dream I've been having lately. She told me that it was anxiety about the upcoming war. She suggested that I take a break from training."

"Very well." said Pakku, "I'll just have another student demonstrate." He gave Gran Gran a quick peck on the lips and left the palace.

"What kind of dreams are you having my little waterbender?" Gran Gran asked as she and Katara walked into the palace.

"I keep seeing battles around me and I keep feeling this pain in my heart as if I'm dealing with a loss."

"I think Yugoda might be right when she said that it was anxiety."

"I don't know if that's right. It just feels like it's supposed to mean something."

"It means you're training too hard. I think spending those free days doing chores and being with your friends might help stop those dreams."

Katara sighed.

"I hope you're right, Gran."

-TIME _SKIIIIP!_**_-_**

"Sthee? Now my tongue ith thuck to my sthaff."

Katara and the kids watching laughed as Aang got his tongue stuck to his glider/staff. Toph smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You know, I'm really starting to wonder why I hang around with you guys." she said.

"Becausth we're the mosth awesthome people ever." said Aang, pulling on the staff. It was still stuck to his tongue.

"Wrong Twinkletoes, _I'm_ the 'mosth awesthome persthon ever'" Toph made fun of how Aang was currently speaking.

"Toph, take the staff," said Katara, wrapping her arms tightly around Aang's middle. He blushed but she didn't notice. "When I say go, pull hard."

"Wait, guysth don't-"

"GO!"

Toph yanked the staff hard and it ripped off of Aang's tongue.

"AAH!" yelled Aang.

"You'd think you'd learn better than that by now, Aang." said Katara, smiling and shaking her head. "Especially since you've done that who knows how many times."

Aang with his tongue out and covered in ice, glared at Katara but the corner of his mouth curved upwards slightly in a smile.

The benders suddenly heard a loud _Gong! _and looked up at one of the city's buildings. Two men were beating the gong that had the moon and ocean symbols on it. Katara, Aang, and Toph ran to the palace where Bato stood giving orders to some men.

"Bato!" called out Katara as soon as she reached him. The men Bato was talking to quickly bowed to her and hurried away. "What's going on?"

"A ship is coming towards us." said Bato. He had a smile on his face. "Water Tribe."

Katara's surprise was replaced with hope when she thought of who it could be. Aang and Toph smiled with excitement.

"Could it be...?" Katara trailed off hopefully. Bato nodded. Excitement filled the young waterbender and she hugged Bato. Aang whooped (or at least tried to because of his tongue) and he and Katara hugged.

The villagers gathered at the front gates of the village. They were all filled with happyness and excitement that their prince was returning to them. Katara, Aang, Toph, Bato, Gran Gran, and Pakku were at the front of the crowd. Katara was almost bouncing with excitement and impatience. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the gates opened. The guards of the Northern Water Tribe palace entered the village first. Though the guards knew that there was nothing to fear in the Southern Water Tribe, they had to keep a constant vigilance because of the rumors of the upcoming war. Following the guards, hand in hand and looking very much in love, were Prince Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe and Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe.

"SOKKA!"

Katara, Aang, and Toph rushed forward and pounced on Sokka, causing them to fall in the snow. Yue covered her mouth and giggled as she watched her friends suffocate her husband with their hugging.

"We missed you so much!" said Katara.

"Say something funny!" said Aang

"Choking...not breathing..." gasped Sokka.

Katara and Aang laughed and they and Toph got off the warrior and helped him up.

"Thanks." he said, massaging his sore ribs.

"Hello Sokka." Bato said as he approached the teens. He and Sokka clasped arms in greeting. He placed a hand on the young prince's shoulder. "You're looking more like your father every day."

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" asked Gran Gran as she hugged her grandson.

"We wanted to surprise you." said Yue, accepting a hug from the waterbender.

"SURPRISE!" Sokka yelled unnecessarily.

Katara, Bato, Gran Gran, Pakku, and Toph rolled their eyes and Yue giggled again.

"You have your father's wit." said Bato.

"Hey GrandPakku!" Sokka greeted the old waterbender with a big goofy grin on his face. The latter did not look amused.

"I told you to just call me Pakku." he said.

"So what brings you here?" asked Gran Gran.

"My father sent us here for our protection." answered Yue. "He would have sent us to the Earth Kingdom but the rumors of the war happening say that the Fire Nation prince might start the war there first."

"I assure you, Princess you will be provided the best protection here." Pakku said, bowing. "The walls around our village have been created by the most mastered waterbenders in the South and North Pole." He placed a hand on Katara's shoulder and they smiled at each other.

Sokka hugged the young waterbender "Nice work, little sister. I always knew you'd be a great master."

Katara smiled and returned the hug tightly.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter didn't have much. I've been working on it for hours and I'm ready to get started on the next chapter.

and btw, before anyone asks, no Aang is not the Avatar, he's a regular Airbender. There won't be any Avatars in this story


	3. Black Snow

hey y'all! sorry I haven't updated in a while my minds kinda been in the gutter lately but whatevs. Hey guess what? IT'S SNOWING YAY! But you wanna know something really lame? I still gotta go to school even though we got like a foot of snow right now and it's been snowing since midday yesterday! If we get another foot and there's still school tomorrow, I'm skiving off.

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA

* * *

Sokka and Yue stayed for a few weeks. Sokka helped with the hunting, fishing, and the building while Yue helped the women with anything without hesitation. It did not surprise Katara that Yue was willing to help. The two girls had known each other since babyhood and were practically sisters even before Sokka dated and married the princess of the North.

Katara had followed Yugoda's advice and stopped battle training for a few days. Unfortunately, this did not stop the dreams. She ddn't go see Yugoda or tell anyone about the dreams again. She didn't want to be sent away or to stop training altogether. Instead, she decided to deal with her dreams. Whenever she felt that she needed a distraction from fighting, she helped Yue take care of the children.

Katara smiled when she watched Yue play with the young children of the village. She would play games with them, participate in their snow ball fights, tell them funny stories, and play dress up with the little girls. Katara knew about Yue's soft spot for children, she was looking forward to having a child of her own someday when she was old enough.

"What do you mean when you're old enough?" Aang asked when Yue said this to him, Toph, Katara, and Sokka at the end of their fourth week at the South Pole. They were in the sitting room of the palace. "You've been of marrying age for a year now."

"And what's the point of having kids anyways?" asked Toph as she laid back nonchalantly against a cushion. "You're married to Snoozles. He's an overgrown kid himself."

Aang and Katara smirked at Sokka's annoyed glare. Yue gave a small laugh.

"I know I'm old enough to be married," she held Sokka's hand and the married couple smiled at each other, "But I just don't know if I'm ready for the responsibility yet."

"Says the princess of an entire city." said Toph, "Come on Luna, once you get the responsibility of taking care of the Northern Water Tribe taking care of a kid will be easy as pie."

"It will be a long time before Yue takes responsibility of the Northern city." said Katara, "Chief Arnook is a picture of health. Yue, I think you and Sokka might be ready to have a child of your own. The both of you have done a good job at helping take care of the tribe and the children. And it's not like the both of you will be alone on this. Gran Gran and I will be glad to help you."

"Don't forget me." said Aang.

"Same here." said Toph.

Yue smiled and hugged Katara.

"Sokka and I are so fortunate to have a family like you." she said as she hugged Aang.

Toph punched Sokka in the shoulder. "Just be sure to name the kid after me." she said

"What if it's a boy?" asked Sokka

"Name him after me."

"But it's a girls-"

"It will be suitable for a boy cuz Toph sounds like 'tough'. Unless he ends up having your build Snoozles then you can just name him Snoozles Jr."

Everyone save for Sokka who glared at the earthbender again laughed. When a warrior burst into the room the teens fell silent. The warrior was looking scared; obviously there was an emergency. He ran to the teens and bowed to them.

"What's going on?" Katara asked the warrior, "Is there something wrong?"

"I was just outside helping the hunters with their kill and I saw black snow falling from the sky."

The teens, except Toph, looked at each other in fear. They knew what this meant.

"Fire Nation ships are coming." said Sokka.

The warrior straightened up and looked to Southern prince. This warrior was from the Northern Water Tribe so of course he was looking to Sokka for instructions.

"What are your orders?" asked the warrior.

Sokka stared at the floor for a moment before looking at each of his friends in turn. Yue looked scared. Aang and Katara looked worried but they looked like they were ready for a fight. Toph's fists were clenched and she had a determined look on her face. The prince looked at the warrior again with a determined look on his face, knowing what they had to do.

"Gather the warriors and the hunters," said Sokka, "Get yourselves ready for battle."

* * *

Sorry that this chapter was so short and sorry that I had to stop it here. I'm actually in school right now and lunch time is going to start in a couple minutes. I will update soon though, I promise


	4. Taken

I am so sorry! I suck for not updating sooner! I've just been pretty busy lately and I'm working on three other stories right now so try not to expect me to update every other day.

disclaimer - I don't own atla

* * *

Everyone scrambled around to prepare themselves for the attack. Black snow continued to fall from the sky and cover the white ground with black. The men and women readied themselves for the upcoming battle. Mothers ran around the village, gathering supplies and calling for their children. The elderly were helped out of the city along with the mothers, children, sick, and injured.

Katara made sure her hair was secured in its braid so that it wouldn't get in the way of her fighting. Sokka put the warrior paint on her face after she was geared.

Toph was placed behind a pile of large boulders to bend at any fireballs that would come at the village. A boy stood behind her to help her know where to bend the boulders since she couldn't see in the ice.

Sokka put on his Southern Water Tribe warrior gear and paint (courtesy of Katara). His boomerang was slung to his back and his space sword was slung to his hip.

Aang refused to wear any armor or warrior paint.

"If I die, I will die in the clothes of my people." he had said.

Yue wanted to stay and fight too but Sokka refused to let her stay behind for she wasn't a bender and she hadn't had enough warrior training to be part of a big battle. With reluctance, she left the village with Gran Gran and Yugoda. Hamma, an old woman and another friend of Gran Gran's, refused to go with them. Though she may not look it, she still had a lot of fight in her and she would rather "go down fighting than of old age".

For what felt like hours but was really minutes the warriors stood their ground, waiting. Waiting for smoke. Waiting for fire. Waiting for war cries from the enemy. Waiting for the war that was rumored to start to finally begin.

Finally, fireballs appeared in the sky and hurtled down toward the village. Toph bended some of her boulders at the sky to stop the fireballs and the waterbenders used their bending to freeze the fireballs in ice when they were at the right distance. Aang got on Appa and flew toward the approaching Fire Nation ships to destroy their trebuchets and ammo. This continued on for what seemed like hours. Soon Toph was out of ammo so some of the fireballs made it into the city and caused some major damages. The waterbenders did what they could to stop the fire balls while the nonbending warriors put out the fires and took the injured to safety. A fireball hit the main gates to the village and destroyed them. The waterbenders quickly began to rebuild the wall but before they could finish metal tanks, Fire Nation soldiers, and komodo rhinos started pouring into the village.

"Great." said Katara as she and the other warriors that stood in front backed away from the enemy, "Now what do we do?" she asked Sokka  
"We fight." was his answer

The enemy stopped as soon as they got passed the destroyed gates. The komodo rhino in the lead was ridden by a young man. Although he wore a helmet that covered most of his face, a large burn scar over his left eye could be seen slightly. Next to his rhino on her own rhino was a girl Katara's age. Her hair was in a top knot save for a strand of hair that hung loosely on either side of her heart shaped face. Her piercing gold eyes scanned the village. The waterbenders and warriors got into their fighting positions.

"I just want the waterbenders." the scarred young man told the young girl with him, "Alive. Kill any peasants that get in your way."

The girl smirked and urged her rhino forward to lead the attack and the battle began. The waterbenders froze some of the tanks and the rhinos while the warriors fought off the soldiers that were either fought on foot or on rhino. Toph was forced to go into hiding because she had no earth to bend. Appa, with Aang on his head, landed in the village. Aang jumped off Appa and began to fight off the soldiers with his bending while the bison tried driving the soldiers away. Katara fought fiercly with her bending. Every soldier that dared to fight her were either immediately frozen or were hit with her waterwhips or tentacles of her water octopus. She suddenly found herself in a net and pulled to the ground.

The Fire Nation soldiers' weapons were no match to Sokka's space sword which was able to cut through their spears, knives, and swords easily. The Southern prince showed no mercy when he fought every soldier that came in his path. He was fighting to get to the scarred soldier when he heard a scream. He looked around and saw a Fire Nation soldier dragging off a girl in a net. He recognized the girl as Katara. Without hesitating, Sokka picked up a club that had fallen in the snow and ran to the soldier taking his sister. He swung the club at the soldier and the weapon collided with the firebender's skull, knocking him out. Sokka took out his knife and cut Katara free. While she got out of the net, both the siblings noticed that the Fire Nation soldiers were capturing the waterbenders in nets and dragging them off. Most of them were already taken to the ships.

"Why are they taking the waterbenders?" asked Katara. Her hair was free from its braid and down her back in its usual waves.

"I don't know." said Sokka, "But the last thing I want is for it to happen to you. I want you to hide and don't come out until I tell you to."

"Sokka, I'm not leaving you!"

A fire ball flew between the siblings. They yelped in surprise and jumped back so the flames wouldn't hit them. They looked around at their attacker and there stood a soldier. When the soldier was about to throw another fire ball, Katara created a waterwhip.

"I'll be fine." she told him and before he could say anything, Katara rushed forward to fight off the soldier.

Sokka didn't want to have to worry about his sister while fighting, but he decided that Katara was strong enough to take care of herself and start his way back to the scarred soldier. As he made his way to the soldier, he freed as many trapped waterbenders as he could. The scarred soldier was off his komodo rhino and was fighting off the warriors with ferocity and with no mercy. Any warrior that attacked him was taken down almost immediately. As Sokka drew closer to the scarred soldier for a sneak attack, he didn't notice that a Fire Nation girl saw what he was doing and was coming at him with blue fire.

Before the girl could make it to Sokka, her path was blocked by a waterbender her age with warrior paint on. Katara tried to freeze the Fire Nation girl but she was able to escape the ice. She shot a stream of blue fire at Katara and the waterbender raised the snow up to shield her from the flames. She formed her snow shield into a large snowball and threw it forward. The firebender punched the snowball thrown at her and blue fire shot out of her fist, causing the snow ball to mostly melt. Katara created a waterwhip and swung it at the firebender but the firebender created a firewhip that collided with the waterwhip, making a large amount of steam. Katara tried to see through the steam at her opponent but could see nothing.

Sokka had finally made it to the scarred soldier. Just when he raised his sword to cut the firebender down the soldier suddenly whirled around and kicked fire at him. Sokka dodged the fire, dropping his sword as he did so, pulled out his boomerang while he was on the ground, and threw it. It missed the soldier's head and was out of sight in the sky. The soldier threw a fireball at the warrior. Sokka rolled out of the way. He grabbed his sword off the snow and swiped at the firebender with it but the soldier leaned back before the blade could slit his throat. Sokka saw something small in the sky coming towards them and ducked when he realized what it was. The firebender was about to throw another fireball at him until the boomerang hit him on the back of his head, nearly knocking his helmet off. Sokka caught his weapon and was about to take another swipe at the soldier with his sword when out of the corner of his eye he saw steam. He turned his head to look at it properly and saw a large steam cloud between Katara and another girl who was obviously Fire Nation. Katara was looking warily at the steam cloud while the Fire Nation girl kicked a fire ball at the waterbender.

Sokka managed to yell out "Katara look out!" before something hit his skull and everything went dark.

Katara heard Sokka's warning and made another snow shield but the force of the attack knocked her back. As she started to get up, she raised her head to look at Sokka and to her horror she saw him on the ground, either unconscious or dead she didn't know. All she knew was that the soldier that knocked him down was towering over him and looked like he was going to hurt Sokka more. Katara quickly created a waterwhip and aimed it at the soldier's head. Her weapon hit its target, knocking his helmet off, and she smirked until she felt extreme pain in her skull and she lost consciousness.

Zuko rubbed his forehead where the waterwhip hit him. He moved away from the warrior's body and went to the girl that hit him. Azula stood over her, having just knocked the waterbender out. The waterbender, Katara, looked to be Azula's age though it was hard to tell exactly because of the paint completely covering her face. Her long dark brown hair that reached her waist laid over her body as she laid in the cold snow. This girl definetely had to be taken, she was just too strong and too skilled a fighter to be let free.

"Take her to the ship." he told Azula.


	5. Prisoner

disclaimer - I don't own atla

* * *

Katara woke up shivering and feeling stiff. She opened her eyes and found herself in a small room made of metal with a door made of iron bars. She had been sleeping on a cot nailed against the wall opposite the cell door. the At first she was confused and wondered how she got there when she remembered fighting and losing consciousness. Katara stood up on her bed, swaying as she did so and looked through the small window with bars. To her horror saw that she wasn't at the Southern Water tribe anymore. She didn't even know if she was still in the South Pole anymore.

_How long was I out?_ she asked herself

She heard a door close and footsteps coming. She jumped off her bed, stumbling slightly when she landed, and faced the cell door with her back straight and a look of defiance on her face.

The firebender Sokka fought stood behind the bars. He wasn't wearing his helmet but he still had his armor on. He had to be a year or two older than Sokka, his eyes were gold, and his black hair was in a topknot, making his large burn scar more noticable. In his hands was a tray of food.

"Good, you're awake." he said.

"Who are you?" demanded Katara, "Where are you taking me?"

"I'd change that tone, if I were you." he told her, "Especially seeing as how you are a prisoner on this ship and you are speaking to the prince of the Fire Nation."

"I wouldn't care if you were the prince of the Spirit World! I'll speak to you any way I feel like it."

"Not if you want to stay alive." he snarled

Katara laughed.

"Are you trying to intimidate me?" she asked, "Believe me, death sounds more welcoming than being a prisoner of war in the Fire Nation."

Zuko smirked. "Good to know. By the time I'm done with you you'll be begging for death."

"I look forward to it." Katara said nonchalantly, "Why did you take me away from my home?"

"I didn't just take you. I took the other waterbenders also."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Why did you take us away from our home?"

"I'm putting any bender that will get in my way in different prisons. You waterbenders are going to a prison in the Fire Nation. The guards will be piping in hot air and your hands will be bound before they give you any water." he pretended to look thoughtful, "Although, it would be a shame to put a pretty girl like you in a place like that, especially one that's a princess. Maybe you could stay with me at the palace as my slave."

"Like hell!" Katara yelled. She raised her arms to bend the water outside her window at Zuko but nothing happened. She tried again; again, nothing. Confused, she tried to bend the water out of the air; once again, nothing. Zuko chuckled.

"You didn't really think that I'd risk a waterbender escaping, did you? Especially one that's so strong and mastered in it." His expression darkened. "Be warned, peasant, any attempts of escaping and you will be severely punished." He dropped the tray on the floor, causing some of the food to spill on the metal. A fruit rolled to Katara.

"Dig in." he said. He left walked away from the cell with a smirk on his face.

* * *

For several days Katara stayed trapped in her cell. She made no attempt to escape. Not that she was afraid of getting caught and punished, there was just no way for her to escape. She couldn't bend and she couldn't pretend to take the anti bending herbs. During her time in her cell she spent her days laying on her cot, thinking about her family and wondering if they were safe while she spent most of her night gazing at the moon, praying for things to get better before falling asleep.

After a month of this repeated routine, the ship finally made it to Fire Nation docks. Guards came into the cells to take the waterbenders off the ship. The guards and waterbenders walked in a line down the ramp out of the ship. At the end of the ramp were Prince Zuko, the girl Katara fought at the South Pole, a portly old man and a group of guards. Katara gave Zuko a death glare which he returned. The girl with him had a triumphant smile on her face and the old man looked somewhat sad at what was happening to the waterbenders. The two guards with Katara pushed her toward Zuko and his group, separating her from her fellow waterbenders. The other waterbenders were forced to a large group of carts that were hooked to ostritch horses. She felt a pang when she recognized some of the waterbenders. She was relieved that Hamma and Pakku didn't get captured. Katara gave Zuko a questioning look.

"You're too much of a master to be put in the same prison as them." he told her, "You're staying in a cell in the palace where you will have no chance of escaping."

* * *

Sokka sat on the repaired village walls, staring out at the water. He started doing this ever since he regained consciousness and was told that Katara had been captured. Gran Gran, Yue, and Yugoda were heartbroken. Pakku, Toph, and Hamma swore revenge. Aang hardly said a word or smiled or played with the kids of the tribe. He's become more serious than before. He had wanted to get on Appa (Sokka and Toph were all for it) but Gran Gran told them that it was too dangerous and that if they did save her the Fire Nation would come back for her. They knew that she was right and stayed. Sokka wished that there was some way for him to know that Katara was okay, that she was alive.

"Sokka, the sun will be down soon. Come inside where it's warm."

Yue had reached the top of the stairs to the wall and was standing beside Sokka with her hand on his shoulder.

"I just can't believe she's gone." he said, "Maybe forever." He closed his eyes and lowered his head.

Yue sat down next to her husband. "It wasn't your fault." she said gently

"I should have protected her during the attack. I should have tried to make her go with you and Gran Gran."

"You know Katara would have made sure she was part of the fight. I know she's okay. She's a strong warrior like her father and her brother." She leaned against Sokka and laid her head against his shoulder. "We'll get her back."

Sokka looked at Yue and gave her a small smile.

"I know we will." he said before looking back out at the water with a determined look on his face. The day he got Katara back he would be sure to peirce the prince's heart with his sword.


	6. Iroh

Katara was taken to the palace in chains and held by the arms by two guards with face covers that resembled skulls while Prince Zuko, the girl, and the old man led the way. She didn't bother trying to fight them off. She couldn't bend and she knew that even if she could the manacles around her wrist were too tight and her wrists were held together by their short chain so she wouldn't have been able to make any good bending movements. The people in the city whispered, stared, and pointed at the waterbender as she and her group passed. Katara rolled her eyes, one would think that they had never seen someone that wasn't from the Fire Nation before. The four nations had lived together in harmony before the first rumors of the war after all. Katara was taken through the front gates of the royal palace and into the palace. Despite her situation Katara had to admit that the decor for the palace was quite nice. She remembered when she was a young girl her father had taken her and Sokka to the Fire Nation when he had to be in the four nations meetings that would take place every year. He had never taken them into the palace, though. When her family arrived an old man had met them at the docks and took her and Sokka around the city while their father was in the meeting. The prince, his company, and the guards led Katara to a door when Zuko stopped and turned to the guards.

"Lock her in one of the high security cells." he ordered the guards. "I'll deal with her later."

The guards nodded and Zuko and the girl walked away. The old man looked at Katara sadly before walking away too. One of the skull faced guards opened the door, revealing a set of stairs that led to darkness. He lit a small fire in the palm of his hand and descended the stairs, followed by Katara and the second guard. The fire in the first guard provided a small amount of light which made it difficult for Katara to step down the stairs without stumbling, especially since her hands were chained together. She felt much relief when they finally made it down the stairs but relief was quickly replaced with great anxiety when she noticed her surroundings by the small firelight; the dungeons weren't as welcoming as the palace was. In fact, it was the complete opposite. The floor and the walls were made of cold rough stone and the air was very cold, causing Katara to shiver slightly. The walls were lined with cell doors similar to the cell doors on the ship. As Katara was shoved forward to her own cell, she peered through the bars of the other cells. Only a small amount of them were filled, mostly of men that had to have been Bato's age, give or take some years. The prisoners blinked repeatedly at the light that passed by them, obviously having not seen light in who knows how long. When some of the men noticed Katara they leered at her. When they reached a cell at the end of the stone hall Katara could tell that this was a high security cell since it was a large metal door with three different locks and a small slot at the bottom of it, no doubt to slide the food through. The guard in front of Katara took out a ring that held three keys, put a different key in each of the three locks on the door, and swung it open. The guard holding Katara by her shoulders swung her around so that she would face him and unlocked her manacles. When she was free of her chains the guard swung her around again to face the cell and shoved her inside. She could see a cot sitting against the wall opposite the door before she fell on her knees on the cold hard metal floor.

"I hope you enjoy your acommodations _Princess_ Katara." She heard one of the guards sneer at her before slamming the door leaving with his comrad, taking the light with her and leaving her in complete darkness.

She got to her feet and stumbled across the room with her hands in front of her in search of the cot. Her foot caught onto it and she fell forward. Her hands landed on the wall in front of her, preventing her from hitting her head against it. She straightened up and pressed her hands down on the mattress. The mattress was lumpy but she was pleased that there was a blanket, even though it was thin and fly-moth eaten. Shivering and wishing that she had her parka, she wrapped the blanket around herself for warmth but was dissapointed that it provided hardly any of the sort. She curled up on the mattress, still shivering and, in spite of what they have done to her and her home, wished that she was a firebender so that she could be able to warm herself and provide some light in the dark cell. Katara heard footsteps coming close to her cell and something slide across the floor. She got off her mattress and slowly made her way to the door. When she got to it her foot lightly nudged something on the floor and she slowly lowered her hand to feel for it only to touch what felt like steaming hot lumpy liquid. She hissed in pain and pulled her hand back and waved her burning hand. Out of curiosity, she stuck a burning finger in her mouth and tasted what must have been soup. After putting her hands on the floor and searching for the bowl of soup, she picked up the hot bowl and blew across the surface of the scorching hot liquid in hopes of cooling it down. She slowly took a cautious sip and was relieved to find it cooled slightly. She gulped down the soup and warmth spread through her body for a moment. When the soup was all gone she wiped the back of her hand across her lips and pushed the bowl through the slot for someone to pick up. The warmth she felt in her body from the soup slowly began to disappear, making her once again feeling cold. She curled up on the bed again with the blanket over her shivering body and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Prince Zuko stomped through the hallway toward the dungeon doors. He was going to see the waterbender and tell her what her sentence was. He had decided that she was going to stay in her cell in solitary confinement until the rest of her days. Azula had told him how much of a threat she could be since she was a master waterbender and was able avoid getting captured in their nets back at the South Pole.

"Prince Zuko."

Zuko stopped in his tracks and looked around to see his uncle Iroh coming out of a room.

"Uncle." Zuko said with a nod of greeting.

"I was just looking for you. I wanted to speak with you."

"About what?"

"The young waterbender."

Zuko looked slightly confused. "What about her?"

"I was hoping maybe you would put her be in my charge."

"Why would I do that?"

"I just thought that maybe the young princess would prefer being watched by an old man like me to ruthless guards."

"She is a prisoner and will be treated like one." Zuko growled, "Especially one that can be considered a threat."

"You can't have her be alone in that cell for the rest of her life."

Zuko looked surprised. He hadn't told anyone what he was planning to do to the waterbender. "How did you-"

"Prince Zuko, you are looking at the man who raised you. I beg of you, nephew, let me look after the girl. I will treat her like the prisoner she is and I will take full responsibility if she does any attempts to escape."

Zuko thought about it. He knew his uncle was just going to give the girl special treatment but if having Iroh watch after her meant the prince wouldn't have to deal with her, then so be it.

"Fine." he said. "But remember that she's your responsibility."

"Of course, Prince Zuko." Iroh said with a smile and a pat on his nephew's shoulder.

* * *

Katara didn't know how long she was asleep when she woke up to someone unlocking the door. When the door opened she didn't roll over to see who it was, thinking that it was a guard. She closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

"Get up, peasant."

Katara's eyes shot open when she recognized the voice and groaned.

"Did you not hear me?" asked Zuko, his tone threatening. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Yes, _Prince Zuko,_" She sneered as she got off her bed, spitting out the last two words. "I heard you."

"What did I tell you about watching your tone when speaking to me?" he hissed

"What did I tell _you_ about how I would speak to you in any way I wish?" she asked mockingly.

Zuko took a threatening step forward but a hand grabbed his shoulder. Katara now saw that the prince wasn't alone. The old man was with him. The prince took a calming breath and began to speak.

"I'm here to tell you that you are going to be placed in my uncle's charge. You will show him proper respect and you will do what he orders you to do or there will be consequences. Is that understood?"

Katara didn't answer. She continued to glare defiantly at the firebender.

"I said 'Is that understood?'" he growled, his tone threatening again.

"Yes." she muttered.

"What was that?" Zuko asked mockingly. It took all of Katara's strength to not punch his annoying smirking face.

"Yes Prince Zuko."

Zuko's smirk widened and he turned to leave but stopped when Katara spoke again.

"I think you should know that I am not afraid of you."

The prince turned his head to look at the waterbender. His smirk was gone.

"I can fix that." he said before leaving.

Katara huffed and laid back down on her bed again. She glared up at the ceiling.

"You have grown much since the last time I saw you Princess Katara."

The waterbender started and sat up to look at the door. She had forgotten that Zuko's uncle was there since he had been silent the whole time Zuko was there.

"It is a shame to see the face of a lovely moon flower such as yourself covered with much dirt." he said. Katara was taken aback at how he had said it. He didn't say it mockingly or with a leer, he said it in a way a loving grandfather would compliment his beloved granddaughter. "How about I get you a wet cloth to wash your face with. I could bring some tea if you like."

Again, Katara was taken aback at this.

"Yes please." she muttered.


	7. Complicated

disclaimer: I don't own ATLA

* * *

"How is your brother Sokka?" Iroh asked, pouring a cup of tea and handing it to Katara. "It's been many years since I last saw either of you." He and Katara were sitting in her cell which was slightly lit by a few candles, drinking tea. Katara, her face now clean of any muck, still had her blanket over her shoulders to keep her warm.

"How do you know me and my brother?" Katara asked with curiousity and suspicion.

"I doubt you would remember me. You and Sokka were very young the last time we saw each other. I used to give the two of you a tour of the capital city when your father came here for meetings."

Katara smiled when she remembered this again. Her smile got wider when she finally recognized Iroh.

"That's right!" she exclaimed in realization. "Didn't you take us to the zoo during one of our visits?"

Iroh laughed at the memory. "Oh yes. My nephew came with us also. I remember how shy you were around him. Then again you were only five years old. The three of you had so much fun that day."

This surprised and confused Katara.

"You wouldn't by any chance have another nephew who isn't a total jerk like Prince Zuko would you?" Katara asked without thinking. She covered her mouth with her hand when she realized what she had just said.

The smile on the old man's face was lowered into a sad frown as he lowered his head to look at the floor. Iroh had been kind to her ever since he had came to her cell, given her tea, and had nice conversations with her and she straight up insulted his family.

"I-I am so sorry." she stuttered. "I don't know why I said that, I wasn't thinking. I-"

"It is quite alright." said Iroh. He began to stroke his beard. "It is understandable that you would feel this way about Zuko. But try to understand, my nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much."

Katara didn't ask what Zuko had been through. She knew it would have been rude. Instead she sipped her tea quietly.

"What have you and your brother been up to since the last time I saw you?" asked Iroh

Katara told Iroh all the big things that had happened to her family. She told him of her grandmother's marriage to her old flame Pakku, how she fought Pakku in a waterbending battle for the right to be taught by him and became a master waterbender. When she told Iroh of Sokka and Yue's marriage he chuckled.

"I can't say that I did not see that coming." he commented. "From what Hakoda had told me years ago Yue had a very large crush on your brother."

The waterbender smiled when she remembered all those times in her childhood when Yue had acted very shy around Sokka and sometimes never payed any attention to what she was doing when he was around.

A yawn coming from her interrupted her trip down memory lane and Iroh chuckled once more.

"I think it may be time for you to get some rest young lady." he playfully scolded and Katara smiled.

She helped Iroh pick up his candles (after they were blown out of course) and tea set, balanced it all on his tray, and he propped the tray against his hip so the he would be able to open the door. Katara sat on her bed so that she wouldn't have any trouble finding it in the dark.

"Sweet dreams Princess Katara." Iroh said, looking back at said princess with a smile.

"Goodnight General Iroh." Katara answered back with a smile.

"Please, call me Uncle."

Katara's smile widened at this. "Goodnight Uncle." she said. She laid on her side with her back to the door when Iroh left, closed her eyes.

The sound of the door closing woke Katara from her sleep at Tui and La knew what time. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked at the door expecting to see someone but no one was there. She noticed a small glow coming from the floor right beside her and she looked over to see a lit candle. It wasn't there when Iroh had left. She guessed that Iroh must have came back while she was sleeping and put it there . Touched by this affection, Katara laid on her side again, this time with her back facing the wall and stared at the glow coming from the candle until her eyes closed.

Outside the door with one hand holding a small flame for light and the other hand still on the handle was Prince Zuko. He locked the three locks on the door and left the dungeon.

* * *

I know, I know, this update is short. I'm not feeling well right now. I don't know what's wrong. All I know is that my eyes are burning a little and I keep shivering for some reason even though I'm wearing a coat that keeps me warm pretty much all the time. I know what some of you guys might be thinking, "If you were sick enough to leave school early, you could have done some updating." Yeah, you would think that but actually I feel really tired and crappy and I can't wait to get better again


	8. Sick

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA in fact I don't even own this story but the creator of the fanmade trailer this story is based was awesome enough to give me permission to write this story

* * *

The next few days Iroh visited Katara's cell. He provided tea to drink and candles for light, with an occasional meal, and he and Katara would sit around for a long time telling each other stories and asking each other questions about eachother. Katara was grateful for Iroh's company, it made being locked in a cold cell 24/7 much more bearable. She couldn't believe that someone so kindhearted as Iroh could actually be related to someone as horrible as Zuko.

On her fifth night in her cell, Katara woke up shivering horribly. She tightened her blanket around her body and rubbed her hands against her arms but nothing worked. She couldn't understand why she was so cold; the temperature wasn't any different to how it usually was. No matter what she did to try to warm herself, Katara just couldn't stop shivering. Soon she gave up and tried to go back to sleep but she was just too cold. After what felt like hours but were really several agonizing minutes she was finally able to get back to sleep.

The next morning Iroh came down with Katara's breakfast tray which included a kettle of tea and some unlit candles. Balancing the tray against his hip, he unlocked the metal cell door and knocked on it.

"Good morning Katara," he said while opening the door, "I have your lunch."

He felt and heard something break under his foot as he walked in. He conjured a flame in his hand for light and looked down to see a cold bowl of rice on the floor on a tray. Next to it was some fruit and a cold cup of tea. All three were untouched. He looked up at Katara and saw that she was lying in her bed with her back to him. He set the lunch tray down and walked over to her. When he was standing over her he could see that her eyes were open. She closed her eyes tightly when the light from the fire hurt her eyes.

"Katara why are you still in bed at this hour?" asked Iroh, "Are you alright."

Katara groaned softly and shook her head slightly. She sniffled.

"I don't feel so good." she said quietly.

Iroh touched Katara's forehead to check her temperature.

"You're burning up." he said. "I will get the healer for-" Before he could finish his sentence, Katara quickly sat up, crawled over to the end of her bed, and vomited all over the floor. Iroh, making sure not to step in the sick, leaned over and pulled Katara's hair back while she coughed. When she was finished she wiped her mouth with her shirt.

"I'm so sorry you saw that Iroh." she said weakly. Tears were streaming from her face and she sniffled again.

"Don't be. I have delt with three very sick children in my life, I am used to it." He picked up the candles he brought and lit them.

"I will be right back with a healer." He assured her before leaving.

Katara laid back down facing the wall again so that the flame from the candles wouldn't hurt her eyes.

* * *

Iroh walked with a purpose down the hallway to find one of the palace healers though he knew that if the healer could help Katara, she would get sick again later.

"Uncle?"

Iroh stopped in his tracks and saw Zuko coming out of a room. His hair wasn't in its topknot and he wasn't wearing his formal robes. Instead his hair was down in its regular shaggy state and he was in his training outfit with a towel around his shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" the prince asked, looking surprised. Iroh usually stayed down in the cells with Katara all day and hardly ever came out unless they needed more tea.

"Princess Katara is very sick." answered Iroh, "She is in need of one of the healers."

"Just give her some of your tea and she'll be well again tomorrow."

The old man shook his head. "No Prince Zuko. Her illness is more than just a small cold. When I was checking her forehead I could feel her shivering and before I left she threw up."

Zuko wrinkled his nose in disgust at that.

"Just go find the healer Uncle." he muttered, walking away.

"Yes Prince Zuko. Oh and there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

The prince stopped and looked over his shoulder at his uncle.

"The girl's lodgings-"

"What about them?"

"Could we possibly move her from that cell and put her in one of the spare bedrooms?"

Zuko spun around to face his uncle properly

"What?" he said, looking annoyed

"Even if the healer makes her healthy again she will get sick again. Her cell is too different to the cells her people are in."

"We can't bring her up here and we can't put her in the same cell as the other water savages. She is a dangerous prisoner."

"And she is a young girl who was taken away from her home and family. Perhaps if we can put her in one of the rooms here we can keep her from bending and have her on full lockdown."

Zuko still didn't like the idea of the waterbender being brought out of her cell but he couldn't agrue with his uncle further. He nodded and stormed off to his room.

* * *

Katara was moved to a spare bedroom some time later and was being looked over by one of the healers. Iroh had to help her walk because she was very weak. When she was put into her room she was given a clean red nightgown made of silk to replace her filthy clothes. She made herself comfortable in the soft bed and felt incredibly relief when she felt warm for the first time in days. She was grateful that Iroh was able to convince Zuko to let her out of her cold cell. She didn't know how she would be able to repay him for his kindness.

"You will need to stay in bed at all times the next few days and drink plenty of fluids." the healer instructed her. "I will come to check on you tonight."

"Thank you." Katara said quietly before rolling over to get some much needed rest.

The healer left the room and was met by Iroh. The first thing that came out of the old man's mouth was "How is she?"

"She will be well again in a few days." explained the healer. "She's resting now."

Iroh nodded and walked away with the healer. "Good. She looks like she hadn't had some decent sleep in a long time."

"When she wakes I suggest having one of the servant girls help her get clean. That will help her."

"I will have one of Princess Azula's servants help her."

As Iroh and the healer walked past a corner, they didn't notice someone leaning against the wall on the other side of the corner. He waited until both men were gone before walking to the door to the room Katara was in. He made sure no one was around before quietly opening the door and sneaking inside.

* * *

uh oh who could that mysterious person be? review my story and you'll find out soon enough

ha ha jk this story could be the least popular of all of and I'd still update quickly


	9. Don't Go

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA

* * *

Zuko looked down at the waterbender's sleeping form. It was strange to see her look so peaceful and relaxed when she usually had an angry look on her face whenever they saw each other. It was so hard to believe that this was the girl he knew when he was a child. He had forgotten those times long ago.

_"If you give me a headstart I can beat you!" _

_Katara and Zuko ran after Sokka through the gardens toward the turtle duck pond. Zuko, laughing, outran the Water Tribe boy easily. When he was only a few yards away from the pond, he looked back to see how far off the siblings were and saw that they were just behind him neck and neck with each other. Zuko saw Sokka trying to trip Katara and slowed down so that the siblings would catch up to him. When they were close enough Zuko jumped Sokka and they fell to the ground while Katara kept running. _

_"What'd you do that for?" Sokka asked looking annoyed_

_"I tripped?" answered Zuko. He looked up and saw that Katara had made it to the pond. She whooped a few times before smiling at Zuko in thanks. The Fire Prince smiled in return._

Zuko reached into his robes, pulled out a small portrait, and set it on the pillow next to the girl's head. He extinguished the lit candles, leaving the windowless room in darkness. He went to the door and made sure no one was nearby before leaving. With one last look at Katara, he walked out of the room. Unbeknowist to Zuko, a man was standing around the corner waiting for the Fire Prince to leave the waterbender's bedroom. The man waited until the firebender was far off before making his move. He entered the dark room and locked the door to prevent anyone from coming in.

Katara woke up to the sound of the door closing and someone locking it. At first she thought someone had left the room and was locking her in to prevent her from escaping but then she heard approaching footsteps.

Sitting up and squinting in the darkness, Katara called out, "Who's there? Who are you?"

The visitor didn't answer they just started walking to the bed.

"Iroh?"

Again, the visitor didn't answer. He continued approaching the bed. Katara could see that this person was taller than Iroh.

"Prince Zuko, is that you?" Katara tried to put some hatred into her voice but she was starting to get scared. Here she was sick as a dogmonkey stuck in a dark room with someone who wouldn't answer her when she was talking to him.

When the man was a few feet from her bed she used whatever strength she had to bend the water out of the air and water whip the man. The stranger used firebending to deflect the attack and Katara was able to see his face from the light of the flames. He was an arrogant looking man with large sideburns. His eyes were light brown like Iroh's though they didn't have the same warmth. Instead, the eyes were cold and, unless Katara was mistaken though she knew she wasn't, full of lust. The fire disappeared, leaving the two in darkness again. She raised her arms in case she needed to bend again but she knew that she didn't have enough strength to protect herself. The man's eyes roamed over the top of Katara's body.

"Who are you?" she demanded, "What are you doing here?"

The man continued advancing toward the waterbender. "There is no need to be frightened _Princess _Katara." he sneered

"I demand you leave at once!" Katara ordered the man though she knew that he wasn't going to leave no matter how many times she told him to.

The man chuckled darkly, sending chills up the girl's spine.

"You are not in any condition to give orders girl." he said and Katara knew he was right. She wasn't a princess in this nation. She was a prisoner and this man knew it. But she didn't care, she wasn't going to give up so easily. She jumped out of bed, trying to ignore the massive headache she got from the movement, and bended the water out of the air again. She didn't have enough strength to collect much but she had enough to create ice claws which she threw at the man. He destroyed the oncoming claws with his wrist guards. Before Katara could do anything else the man grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back. Katara bit her lip to prevent a cry of pain from coming out of her mouth. Her heart pounded so hard against her chest that it hurt. The man chuckled again.

"Fiesty." he muttered, "I like that."

"Let me go!" Katara yelled. She drew in a deep breath to scream but the man slammed his other hand over her mouth to prevent her from doing so.

"Scream and you will die." he threatened quietly in her ear. "Any attempts of escaping, one scream, defy me once in any way...and I will kill you...nice...and slow."

Katara could feel the heat from the tears forming in her eyes and squeezed her eyes shut to prevent them from falling. The man threw her back on the bed and started undressing himself. He forced her to roll on her back and forced his knees on top of hers. She closed her eyes again and hoped against hope that it would be done quickly. She felt him grab the front of her nightgown and heard the sound of tearing fabric as he ripped it open, revealing her under wrappings. He forced her legs open and Katara prayed to Tui and La that help would come. None came.

Katara laid curled up in her bed sobbing when it was finished. The man had left with a triumphant smile on his face that made her want to kill him where he stood. She couldn't believe that this could actually happen, she wanted to refuse it happened but no matter how hard she wanted it to not have happened she knew that it was futile. The man had taken her innocense and her virginity, leaving her filled with nothing but pain and weakness.

* * *

Zuko, with a cup of Jasmine tea in hand, knocked on the door to Katara's room.

"Hey water peasant! My uncle told me to give you some of this tea to help you feel better." Recieving no answer in return, the prince opened the door. It was still dark inside so he used his firebending to light the candles.

"Didn't you hear-"

The sight of Katara curled up in her bed with her eyes tightly shut sobbing and her dressing gown torn immediately silenced Zuko and caused him to drop the cup in shock. The china breaking caused Katara to flinch but she didn't get out of her little ball to see who was in her room.

"Katara!"

Zuko reached for Katara's arm but she moved away from him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed

"I'm trying to-" Zuko didn't finish his sentence because Katara threw a punch at him, hitting him in the jaw. Zuko nearly fell backwards at the force from the hit.

_For a small girl she really can throw a punch._ he thought, rubbing his bruised chin. He decided to try again.

"Katara," Zuko said softly, "It's me. Zuko."

Katara opened her eyes slowly and her blue eyes met Zuko's gold ones. They weren't as cold as they were before whenever she looked into them. They were full of sympathy and worry. Katara shut her eyes and started to cry again. Zuko put his hand on her arm and she threw herself into his arms, sobbing into this shoulder. Zuko gently rubbed her back in circles while he held her.

"Who did it?" he asked angrily

"I can't." she cried. "He'll kill me if I do it."

"Who?"

Katara shook her head and kept crying.

"You wait here and I'll go get-"

Katara pulled Zuko closer to her.

"Please don't leave me!" she begged. "I don't want to be alone! What if he comes back?"

"Katara I promise-"

"Please!"

Katara looked pleadingly up at Zuko, tears continued to stream down her face. He no longer saw that fiery waterbender he had taken prisoner. He now saw a broken girl who had gone through something no girl should go through ever. He pulled her closer to him and she cried into his chest.

"I'm not going to go anywhere." he whispered to her. He heard some movement in the hallway. "We need help in here!" he called out. Katara flinched when his voice was raised.

Katara heard someone come into the room.

"Well, what happened here?"

Katara's eyes shot open when she heard the voice. She looked up at the doorway and to her horror saw the man who had raped her. He was wearing soldier's uniform with a silk sash hanging from his shoulder to his waist. Katara got closer to Zuko for protection.

The firebender felt her stiffen but guessed that it was because Zhao may have looked intimidating to her. He was annoyed that of all the people to come in it had to be one of his least favorite people in the world.

"Get my uncle Zhao." he ordered the admiral. "And a healer."

The man's flashed over to Katara before nodding once and leaving. Katara didn't relax when he had left. Now she knew that he wasn't some random stranger or a servant to the palace, he was an admiral for the Fire Nation which meant he had so much authority over the soldiers. Now she understood what Zhao meant when he had told her that if she told anyone he did it he would do whatever it took to wipe out her people.

"We're going to get you help." Zuko assured her. "Everything is going to be okay."

If only he knew how wrong he was.

* * *

It really hurt me to do this to Katara believe me but I had to do it for the story.


	10. Losing the Will

hello, hikari dikari dicks! :P I've gotta stop watching Yugioh abridged, it's starting to do things to my mind O_o

sorry that this isn't much of an update but it's better than nothin right? *silence* Right? *more silence* Yeah you're right

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA

* * *

Katara was moved to a different room that night. This one was close to Iroh's and had a lock on it that only he and Zuko had the key to. The waterbender sat in the corner of her room as far from the bed as possible; her eyes, which were on the door in case her rapist came back, were red from all the crying she had done. Dispite still being very sick Katara refused to sleep in the bed because every time she laid down in it images of what happened to her flashed in her mind. She also refused to eat or drink anything, causing her to become more weak than she was from her illness and lack of sleep. It was almost as if she had lost the will to live.

"It's just not worth living anymore." she cried to herself over and over again. She was forced to leave her home, was kept prisoner, was very sick, and was raped by a man who would kill her and her family if she told anyone he did it.

Iroh sensed her loss of will to live and visited her more often than before and tried to convince her to drink some of the tea he usually brought or to have a little food but every time he tried he failed.

By the end of the week Katara had dark circles around her eyes from no sleep and was very thin from getting sick and from lack of nourishment. By this time Iroh came up with a plan to help the young waterbender.

"Absolutely not." was Azula's answer as soon as her uncle had asked. "I refuse to be in the same room as that savage."

"She will die if you don't do it my niece." he implored her. "After what happened to her she has lost the will to live."

"I don't care! She is just a filthy peasant."

"Azula!"

"I'll do it!" Ty Lee offered cheerfully. "I've never met someone from the Water Tribes before."

"She's a worthless prisoner Ty Lee." Azula growled at her

"But I want to help her."

"Even if she is a prisoner nobody should have to go through what she did." said Mai.

Azula looked at her friends and uncle in turn, knowing she was outnumbered before sighing and admitting defeat.

"Fine." she growled with a scowl that resembled her brother's.

Iroh smiled in thanks to Ty Lee and Mai for taking his side. Azula was very smart and cunning, if she could maybe be with Katara for a period of time then she might be able to figure out who did the terrible deed to the waterbender

* * *

will Azula figure it out? aw who am I kidding, of course she will! XD This is AZULA we're talking about!

Oh and in case any of you guys are wondering, no Katara will NOT be pregnant with Zhao's baby. I may be cruel but I ain't THAT cruel


	11. Get Out!

I AM ASHAMED OF MYSELF! DX How could I not have updated in THREE. FRIGGING. MONTHS? *headdesk* It's official. I am a horrible person. BUT LO AND BEHOLD I HAVE RETURNED TO UPDATE! :D

* * *

Katara sat in her usual corner hugging her knees to her chest. Her eyes were red as usual because she had cried again. She heard someone knock on her door

"Go away!" she yelled, burying her face in her knees. "Leave me alone!"

"Katara?"

The waterbender looked up in slight surprise; she didn't recognize that voice. She could tell it wasn't a servant because the servants never really said her name without putting a "Miss" in front of it and this voice sounded too young to actually be a soldier

"Who is it?" she called back

"Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula. Can we come in?"

Katara felt that this was suspicious; who were Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula? Where they friends of Zuko or Iroh? Or was this some kind of trick to lower her defenses so that her rapist could attack her again?

At the last thought she put her hands on either side of her head, almost covering her ears as if to keep the thoughts from entering her head through them.

"No! Just go away!"

"Okay that's it..."

"Azula don't-!"

Katara could hear a faint _click_ and the door opened, revealing three girls. One had long brown hair which she had kept up in a braid, big adorable grey eyes, and was wearing pink. One wore black and dark red clothes, black fingerless gloves, and most of her up in two small buns with the rest of her hair over her shoulders. The third girl Katara recognized immediately. She was the one she fought at the South Pole. Katara glared at that girl, fists clenched. The one in pink stepped forward with a hand up.

"Hi," she said, "My name's Ty Lee. This is Mai," she pointed at the one dressed in dark, "And this is Azula." she pointed at the girl Katara had fought.

"Why are you here?" she asked, suspicioun in her tone

"We want to help you." Ty Lee got closer to Katara but she backed closer to the wall. "It's okay, we're not going to hurt you."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Katara demanded, "I don't trust _her_!" she nodded at Azula

"I don't want to be here anymore than you do peasant!" Azula snarled

"Then get out! All of you get out!" Katara turned her back on the three girls and buried her face in her knees again.

Azula growled quietly and made to go over to Katara and either hurt or threaten her but Mai held her back. Ty Lee got to her knees and sat behind Katara.

"Not helping." she muttered

"Please Katara, let us help you!" Ty Lee reached out to touch Katara's arm but the waterbender jerked it out of her reach

"No one here can help me." she muttered. "You Fire Nation are all the same; heartless, soul less, horrible people. Incapable of feeling anything except anger and lust for power."

"You're wrong. Not everyone in the Fire Nation is like that. In fact, Mai, Azula, and I could be your friends if you wanted us to be."

Katara didn't say anything. She kept her face covered with her back facing the girls. She hoped that maybe if she kept ignoring them they'd go away already.

"We want to find the man who did this to you. Just tell us and everything will be okay."

At these words Katara totally snapped. She turned and shoved Ty Lee away from her. She heard Mai and Azula make noises of protest but she ignored them

"You really think things are just going to get better for me?" she yelled as best she could because she hadn't used her voice properly in a few days and she still was feeling ill, "I've been taken from my home, locked in a freezing cell, got really sick, AND I've had my innocense taken from me by force! I can't even say who it was that did it because he said he'd kill me and have the troops destroy my entire village. Even if he did get caught do you really think that's going to fix everything? I won't be home, I'll still be a prisoner here in this hellhole and I'll have to live with the fact that some monster stole my virginity for the rest of my life! So don't tell me everything is going to be okay! Because it's never EVER going to get any better! SO JUST GET OUT!"

Unable to speak anymore, she turned away from Ty Lee again and cried into her knees. Katara had been wanting to let this out for so many days. After this outburst she expected Ty Lee, Azula, and Mai to leave the room. She heard some movements and the door close and thought they had left. She was surprised to feel someone wrapping their arms around her. She tried to push the person away but heard shushing noises.

"Just let it all out."

Katara huddled close to Ty Lee and cried harder than she had in weeks.

* * *

"Were you able to get her to tell you who did this to her?" Iroh asked Azula and Mai when they came to the throne room. Zuko was in his throne.

Azula smirked "She didn't tell me exactly who did it but I was able to figure it out."

"Who did it?" demanded Zuko. He was ready to burn this man to a crisp for what he had done

"It was Admiral Zhao."

* * *

Next up: some girl time between Katara and Ty Lee, a trap, confrontation, and a fight


	12. Plan

man I'm such a horrible person, not updating for so long...I have no excuse except for geting lazy...but that's gonna change now :) From this moment on I'm updating one of my stories every week. That is unless I am too busy or I simply forget :P Thanks to my co-author ZStar2010 for betareading this chapter. Check out his stories, they're awesome :)

disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

The warm water felt so good on Katara's skin as she laid in the tub. After several minutes of crying from Katara and soothing noises and murmers of comfort from Ty Lee, the acrobat had drawn the waterbender a warm bath in the bathroom that was conjoined with the bedroom and after much convincing Katara removed her clothes and got into the tub. Ty Lee held back tears when she saw the bruises from the attack and rape on Katara's body and prayed to Agni that whoever did this would be punished.

Ty Lee sat out of the tub behind Katara, gently pulling the waterbender's head back and pouring water in her long chocolate locks to wash it.

"You have really pretty hair." she commented, pouring some cream into Katara's hair and massaging it into her scalp.

Katara said nothing. She closed her eyes to prevent any of the soap from dripping into her eyes.

"Maybe when your done with your bath I could braid it?"

Again, the waterbender didn't speak, her eyes still closed.

Taking the hint, Ty Lee pulled Katara's head back again to pour the soap out of her hair. When the suds couldn't be found in the long dark brown hair, Ty Lee picked up a nearby washcloth, getting it wet and rubbing soap on it, and began to scrub Katara's arms, being careful not to rub too hard against the bruised and slightly tender mocha skin. When the arms were done Katara allowed the acrobat to clean her back, scooting forward a little and hugging her knees to her chest. When she had finished scrubbing her back Katara took to washcloth from Ty Lee without a word and started scrubbing her chest, stomach, and legs, eventually reaching her thighs which she scrubbed hard even when her mocha skin turned a reddish color. Tears started to run down her face when she still felt filthy, so she scrubbed harder. Ty Lee reached out and gently grabbed Katara's wrist to stop her scrubbing. The waterbender tried to pull her wrist out of her grip but gave up and started crying harder. Ty Lee picked up a nearby towel, helped Katara out of the tub and wrapped the towel around her body before pulling her into a hug. Katara didn't bother to try to push Ty Lee away this time.

They stayed that way for a few minutes until Katara mumbled that she was tired. Still hugging the waterbender close to her, Ty Lee helped her into the bedroom where Katara changed back into her robe, and then helped her into bed.

"Could you please stay while I sleep?" Katara whispered to Ty Lee. The acrobat smiled.

"Sure."

Katara smiled back half-heartedly, rolled over, and went to sleep with a small sigh.

Ty Lee moved the one chair that was in the room closer to Katara's bed. This way she'd be right there when she needed her when she woke up.

After what felt like hours but was really several minutes, Ty Lee suddenly heard someone unlocking the door. She quickly jumped to her feet and got into a fighting stance in case it was Katara's rapist.

It was Mai. "Relax Ty Lee it's me."

Ty Lee relaxed and sat back down.

"Sorry, I was worried you were someone else..." she said. She looked at Katara who hadn't woken up before looking back at Mai. "What's up?"

"Zuko, Azula, and Iroh want to talk to you."

"Can't it wait? I told Katara I wouldn't leave...what if her rapist comes back?"

"That's why I'm here. I'm watching the waterbender until you get back."

Katara groaned quietly in her sleep and the two Fire Nation girls looked at her. Mai looked back at Ty Lee.

"You'd better get going Ty Lee," she said. "You know how impatient Zuko and Azula get."

Ty Lee hesitated. "Okay..." She walked passed Mai out of the room, quietly closing and locking the door behind her, and quickly made her way to the throne room.

* * *

That night Zhao stood around a corner of the dimly lit corridor that led to the waterbender's room. He was waiting for the all clear to have his fill of the mocha skinned girl again. He had seen the princess's knife throwing friend change guard shifts with the acrobat an hour before only for it to be changed again not too long after. Zhao knew the Water Tribe savage would never reveal who it was that had raped her so he had nothing to worry about. He heard voices and crept more into the shadows.

"You've gotten too soft Uncle," Princess Azula told the old general. Mai was with them. "Why would you honestly want to find the man who 'dishonored' the waterbending savage? He did us all a favor when he did it, she doesn't fight back now so we don't have to worry about her trying to escape. I think now would be the perfect time to kill her off, she was too dangerous before. Zuko agrees with me."

A small smirk appeared on Zhao's face as he listened to the conversation.

Iroh looked absolutely appalled. "Azula I am shocked, how could you suggest such a thing? I had hoped that you would try to understand how Katara is feeling right now, being a girl her age and holding your own honer as the Fire Princess."

Azula rolled her eyes but said nothing. Iroh unlocked the door to Katara's room and the three went inside. Zhao frowned, wondering what was going on in there and if they were extra guard when the door opened again and they came back out along with the acrobat. Though he couldn't see her face because the princess, retired general and the knife thrower stood close around her he could only see the pink she usually wore. He waited until their footsteps faded before sneaking to the door and testing it. He smirked when he was able to turn the knob. Iroh had forgotten to lock the door before he left. Zhao crept into the room, closing the door behind him. The room was dark save for a lone lit candle that sat on the desk near the bed. The waterbender's back was to him and was sound asleep. Her hair was out of it's braid. His smirk widened as he went to her and started to run his fingers through her hair. She jumped and flinched away from his hand. He chuckled.

"I heard you don't fight back anymore." he said quietly. He continued to pet her hair. "I guess this means you'll be more cooperative. Am I right?" He tightly gripped her hair and she nodded once. "Good." He stepped back and began to undress.

The waterbender got off the bed and stood in front of him, her head down and her face hidden from the darkness. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up.

"Let me see your exotic beauty. I never got a proper look last time." He raised his hand close to her head, his palm facing the ceiling, and a small flame appeared in his hand, bringing some more light in the room and letting him see the waterbender's face. He jumped back in shock when he saw that it wasn't the waterbender glaring at him...

Ty Lee freed herself from Zhao's grip and jabbed several parts of his body, paralyzing him completely and letting him fall to the floor.

The door reopened, revealing Azula who smirked when she saw that Ty Lee succeeded in taking down Zhao.

"And Zuzu was worried my plan wouldn't work." she said.

* * *

Okay show of hands, how many of you knew that was Ty Lee instead of Katara? :P

ZStar2010: *raises hand*

Everybody in the universe: *raises hand*

oh shut up...


	13. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

IMPORTANT: Fan-fiction is still deleting stories than contain yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex scenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of the petition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is on DarkHeartInTheSky's profile. But there is more we can do.

I'm organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know if you're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

June 23rd. Remember it. Please.


	14. Agni Kai

Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysor rysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrys orrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorr ysorrysorrysorrysorrysorryso rrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry sorry sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysor rysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrys orrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorr ysorrysorrysorrysorrysorryso rrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry sorry sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysor rysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrys orrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorr ysorrysorrysorrysorrysorryso rrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry sorry

Did I mention I was sorry? :( I wish I updated this sooner but I was super lazy and I was working with my other stories so I forgot about this one. I hope you all will forgive me. Also I'm in need of a new betareader so if there's anyone who is interested please pm me!

Zstar2010 disclaimer: my skills in betareading are not in grammer or punctuation but in story plot and flow and breaking writers-block. If you ever get stuck on a story I am willing to help. thank you :)

disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even this story!

* * *

Katara's hands shook as she held the cup of tea tightly in her hands. She was sitting at a small table with Iroh in his room, no longer wearing Ty Lee's pink circus clothes. Instead as soon as she and Iroh got into his room he provided her with a red robe made of silk and allowed her to change in his bathroom. Now they were waiting for Mai to come to tell them if the plan had worked or not. Iroh gently took the cup out of Katara's hands and held them in his own.

"It will be all right Katara." He told her. "You won't need to be afraid of him anymore."

"But-"

"No buts. I understand that you are scared but know that Prince Zuko will give Zhao a punishment that fits his crime."

"I'm a prisoner though! Zuko will probably congratulate him or something!"

"Please do not assume that my nephew will reward that man for something so horrible. He is not as cruel as you believe him to be. He may be a harsh young man but in his eyes anyone doing something so dishonorable to a woman, prisoner or not, should be given the worst possible punishment." Katara looked away from the older man, almost feeling ashamed for what she said. When she opened her mouth to apologize Iroh waved his hand. "There is no need to apologize; I understand how you are feeling." He paused before continuing. "You know, he was very worried after what had happened to you."

She looked at him in shock. "What?"

He nodded. "Please trust me when I say that there is good in my nephew."

Katara quietly scoffed. "If there was any good in him then he wouldn't have started the war."

"Katara-"

The door opened and the pair looked over to see Mai.

"We got him."

* * *

Zhao was forced on his knees in front of Prince Zuko, his wrists in shackles. Zuko was in his throne, the wall of flames burning brightly in front of him, separating him and Zhao.

"Admiral Zhao, on the charges of rape, I am sentencing you to life imprisonment." He looked to the guards. "Get him out of my sight."

The guards bowed and forced Zhao to his feet but before they forced him out of the room he started to chuckle darkly which then became a loud harsh laugh. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"You find your punishment amusing?..."

"Typical Prince Zuko..."

The prince scowled. "What?"

"You know it's a wonder Ozai chose you to be his heir instead of your sister. After all, he did always say that she was born lucky and you were lucky to be born."

"I know what you're planning to do Zhao and it's not going to work. Take him away!"

The guards began to drag Zhao out of the room when he said, "You're weak just like your mother. Your father had the right idea of getting rid of her."

Zuko tried to remain calm as Zhao said these words. _He's just trying to get a rise out of you..._

"By the way...how does it feel...to be the one to cause her demise?"

He clenched his fists so tightly his nails dug deeply into his skin and he grit his teeth. Smoke came out of his mouth; he was about ready to breathe fire.

"If only you were stronger." Zhao chuckled. "The weak protecting the weak...fucking pathetic."

Something inside Zuko snapped. He got off his throne and jumped off the platform, bending the wall of fire out of his way and threw a fireball at Zhao's feet who quickly avoided it.

"I'll show you who is the weak one." he snarled at the older man. "Agni Kai at sunset tomorrow."

Zhao smirked.

* * *

"I beg of you Prince Zuko, please reconsider this!"

"I'm sorry Uncle but it's too late to turn back now."

Iroh sighed sadly. "Do you remember what happened the last time you fought a master?"

Zuko closed his eyes and touched his scar. "I will never forget..."

They continued their way to the arena where Zuko and Zhao would have the Agni Kai. Zhao was already there and kneeling at one side of the arena. Zuko took his place at the opposite side and knelt down as well, the ceremonial wrap was placed on his bare back and shoulders. Iroh stood in front of him.

"I refuse to let him win." Zuko muttered, more to himself than his uncle.

A loud gong was heard and Zuko and Zhao got to their feet and faced each other. Their wraps fell from their shoulders and landed on the ground. Both firebenders got in their firebending stances. For what felt like an eternity Zuko and Zhao stayed in their stances, staring at each other through narrowed eyes, waiting for one of them to make the first move. Finally Zuko created a stream of fire and aimed it at Zhao but the older man immediately dodged it. Zuko threw multiple fireballs at him but he either kept knocking them to the side or blocked them like they were nothing. The prince thrusted his fists out and a larger stream of fire was launched at Zhao; too big to dodge and too powerful to simply brush it to the side. Zhao thrusted his palms out together and threw a stream out negating Zuko's and the teen quickly created a fire shield to protect himself from it. When Zhao finished his move Zuko made a fire whip and swung it at Zhao who rolled under it and swept his leg out, sending a wave of fire at Zuko's feet. He blocked the attack though it forced him back a few inches. Zhao threw powerful fists of fire at the prince who was forced to just block since Zhao was not giving him any time to launch an attack of his own. Finally the older man launched an attack so powerful it sent Zuko flying backwards, landing painfully on his back. He started to get up when Zhao leapt over to him, roaring as he landed in front of him. Trying to hide his fear, Zuko quickly threw a fireball at him but he blocked it and kicked him hard in the gut. Zuko coughed and glared up at Zhao who smirked back, his fist raised. Iroh stayed where he was, helpless. Though he wanted to run in and defend Zuko he could not intervene. He had no choice but to look away so he wouldn't see what was to happen next.

"Go see your mother." Zhao muttered before delivering the final blow. Zuko raised his hands to block the flames but wasn't quick enough. However before the fire could touch him a large stream of water intercepted the fireball. "What?" Both firebenders looked to the entrance and saw Katara in her bending stance. She was glaring fiercely at Zhao.

"KATARA!" Zuko called out to her. "DON'T INTERVENE!"

"But-"

"You heard him wench!" Zhao was about to firebend at Katara who quickly created a water shield to protect herself when Zuko kicked out his leg, shooting fire at Zhao's feet and jumps up flat on his own feet. Zhao jumped back to avoid the flames. Zuko smirked when he had an idea of how to win this. Zuko advanced toward Zhao, using his feet to produce small waves of flame toward him. This caused the older firebender to be caught off balance and stumble backwards. He launched a big attack on Zuko but he quickly shot a large amount of fire directly down at the ground and the flames built up in front of him and protected him from Zhao's attack. When the fire cleared Zuko was gone. Zhao looked to his left, then to his right before looking up to see Zuko coming down at him with the heel of his foot, having used the force of Zhao's last attack to jet up in the air. Zhao jumped back to avoid Zuko but the force of the attack created a shock wave of fire sending him flying backwards. He landed sliding back on his chest and stomach. When he looked up he was staring at Zuko's fist. The prince glared down at Zhao who glared back. "DO IT!" Zuko immediately threw a fire punch at Zhao but he was unharmed; Zuko purposefully aimed the fire a few inches away from Zhao's head. "...That's it?"

"Your life isn't mine to take." Zuko told him before he looked to Katara. She looked back at him, surprised.

Zhao scoffed. "...Her?..._She's_ going to take my life? Don't embarrass yourself."

Zuko ignored him and gestured Katara over. She moved forward with slight hesitation, glaring down at Zhao. "It's your choice Katara..."

The older man smirked up at Katara. "Come on little girl...end me."

Still glaring down at the man Katara bended water out of the air and over her fingers. She froze the water over her fingers, creating ice claws. "You know what your biggest mistake in raping me was?" She asked him.

Zhao glared back. "What?"

"Thinking you were actually going to get away with it..." She immediately thrusted her hand out and shot her ice claws down at him. She smirked slightly when she saw him flinch and she melted the ice so that it was just water hitting his head and neck. Zhao relaxed and wiped the water from his face.

"Wow you're _both_ pathetic!"

"You're the one who is pathetic..." said Zuko. "Breaking into a woman's room, attacking and raping her, and trying to use your status to protect yourself...Where is your honor Zhao?" Katara looked at him in surprise that he would actually defend her like that. Zuko looked to the guards. "Take him back to his cell."

"This was a fight to the death." Zhao protested as the guards dragged him out of the arena. "FINISH ME YOU COWARD!" Zuko ignored him and left the arena through a different exit. Katara watched Zhao get taken away before following Zuko. If he noticed she was following him he didn't show it; he just kept walking in silence.

"Thank you for arresting Zhao." She said to him. "I really don't know how to repay you for-"

Zuko suddenly stopped and whirled around to face her, glaring at her. She backed away from him a bit; he actually looked a bit scary. "You _really _want to repay me? Next time stay the hell out of my battles! I don't need some Water Tribe peasant's help!" He turned around and walked away before she could answer. She glared at his back and left the opposite way. She knew that she would be going back to the arena but she wanted to stay far from Zuko as possible now.

* * *

*phew* Yay! Finally finished with the chapter! ^_^ Took me long enough right? *nervous laugh* Be sure to vote on my 'Which story should I update next?' poll! :)


	15. No Other Way

Holy crap I am so sorry! I didn't realize how long it's been since the last time I updates until just last week! I promise I won't let that happen again

disclaimer - I don't own anything!

* * *

Katara sighed again. She was still stuck in the bedroom even after she recovered from her illness. Her body had recovered from the rape but Katara would never recover emotionally. The thought of that man 'inside' of her...grunting and panting in her ear like an animal...stealing her virginity...

She closed her eyes tightly, refusing to let a tear fall. _I will get through this...I just hope I can escape this prison soon enough. I need my brother and my friends and my gran...I wish mom and dad were still alive._

The doorknob turned and the door opened. Katara quickly sat up from her bed and looked to the entrance. It was Iroh and in his hands was a tray with a tea pot and two cups.

"Good evening, Miss Katara." He laid the tray on the table. "How are you feeling tonight?"

"My fever's finally gone..."

"That's wonderful to hear!" He poured tea for her before pouring himself a cup.

Katara gave the old man a small smile before immediately frowning again.

Iroh smiled at her and gestured the empty chair. "Come. Have some tea."

She sat down at the gestured seat and held the cup in her hands. She just stared at the liquid.

"Something troubling you?"

Katara smiled at him. "I'm fine, Iroh."

"You are not a very good liar, Miss Katara."

Katara didn't reply, she just took a sip of her tea.

Iroh supressed a sigh. "Well whenever you feel like talking, I'll always be here to listen."

"Thank you, Iroh."

They drank their tea in silence. Katara kept giving Iroh reassuring smiles, silently telling him that she was okay but he was not convinced. Finally all the tea was gone and Iroh picked up his tray.

"I hope you have yourself a good night's sleep." He told her before closing the door behind him.

Katara nodded and laid back in bed again, suddenly feeling very tired.

* * *

Appa groaned loudly, sounding sad.

Aang, who was laying on the sky bison's head, sighed sadly. "I know...I miss her too."

A penguin could be seen waddling in the distance and Aang sighed again. He and Katara would always be penguin sledding at this time just like they had been doing ever since they met each other.

"Hey, Aang?"

The airbender looked down from Appa's head and saw Sokka.

"What's up, Sokka?"

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?..."

"What do you mean?"

"Should we really just sit here and do nothing? Katara could be getting tortured right now and instead of saving her we're just sitting here twiddling our thumbs."

"I hate staying here like this too...but your grandma's right, Sokka. If we attacked the Fire Nation now, who knows if we'd even make it?"

Sokka sighed. "I just hope the Northern troops come here soon...I don't know how much longer I can wait."

"Should we really attack the Fire Nation, though? Can't we just-"

"_They_ attacked _us_, Aang. They killed some of our people and took away almost all our waterbenders. There's nothing we can do except counter-attack." He looked up at the moon with narrowed eyes. It was full so it meant Katara's bending would be stronger. _I hope you're still fighting, sis._ "And we're gonna _win_."

* * *

Katara could feel stronger from the full moon. She wished that she had some water right now. Not just because she wanted to use it to escape, but also because she missed bending so very much. She missed going to the water at the South Pole and practice her bending, missed bending the snow into snowmen with Aang, missed the bending battles she would have with Aang and Toph and Pakku and Hama. She felt defenseless without her waterbending. _I wish I could have done warrior training with Sokka..._

Just a glass of water would do it for her...She would be happy to at least make ice out of it or even bend it into different shapes. But no; Zuko was careful enough to have whoever bring her anything to drink to make sure she drank every drop of water before leaving the room.

_I could always try..._

Katara's eyes widened. How could she think such a thing?! She wished she never learned it in the first place...She had almost reported Hama to Pakku when she was told about this...this disgusting...

_But what choice do I have anymore? I've had the chance so many times to use it on them the last time I decided to chicken out...I decided to chicken out when Zhao forced himself inside me. I could have killed him from the inside but I didn't...I can't risk it happening again. _

Katara got to her feet and stared at the door. _I'll do it...the next person who comes in...I'll use bloodbending on them._


End file.
